Story of the Tensai and the Prince
by Fuji S
Summary: FujiRyo Just a little story of one genius and a little Prince.


Title: Story of the Tensai and the Prince  
Author: Fuji S. Yuki  
Pairing; FujiRyo  
Summary: Tell us a story Jiya. Please-tell us.  
A old man sat with his two grand children, "Tell us a story Jiya." One of the boys cried out in eagerness at his grandfather's tales and stories.

"Yeah tell us one Jiya." The other hearing his older brother asking chimed in to convince the old man for a story.

A chuckle came from old withered lips, "So you want a story eh?"

"Hai!" Went one of the bothers.

"Hai!" Went the other.

"Alright then." Leaning his body forward glasses hid his eyes, "There was two boys, they were in love with one another, so deeply so carefree. They had met by chance you see in school, and slowly they became one, they spent time challenging one another, but they did not know that they were in love."

Pausing to take a deep breath old hands stroke soft hair of his grandchildren that sat next to him.

"Why weren't they in love yet Jiya?"

"Simple they were too young to know, at this age they had no clue, they were just rivals playing games of tennis." A chuckle escape from the parch lips, "Until they both grew up. The tensai and the prince of tennis." The story took off from there-

_  
"Fuji-sempai." Golden eyes slid over the other in exasperatin, "Stop it with that camrea of yours?"_

A ritual it seems between the two, the taller boy holding the camrea chuckles, "But your so cute Ryo-kun." Lips twist upward in a chesire cat smile.

"You know I don't care for much, but don't take nude pictures of me, you pervert."

Laughter was hidden behind a hand, "I like you in nude pictures, but if you call me a pervert wouldn't it be better to call yourself that way too?"

"Nani?"

"You are after all in a perverse relationship ne-" The distance between the two limited as the tensai crept closer onto the bedding to his lover hoovering above, "you've been a naughty boy after all-"

"Naughty." A smirk flashed over the chisel face of an older Ryoma, "I suppose that is one thing, but at least I am not a hentai."

"You sure?"

"Oh yes." Silence echoed as both made love after their bout of foreplay.

Ryoma woke up slowly to an empty bed, getting up he tracked down his mate, whom was in the mist of mixing chemicals, sighing the golden eye boy knew the other would be working his butt off when it came to photographs. At age twenty five Fuji was a world famous photographer.

As for himself he was still in the league of professional tennis, it made him satisfied that he could play in competitions and meet strong players, though at this current time his mark still reigned as number one.

Noticing that Ryoma was up, Fuji slid a bottle of agent up onto a top shelf. "Aa your awake."

"Nnn-" Rubbing his eyes Ryoma walked forward into the welcoming arms. Though the one thing that got to him was that after all these years Fuji was still taller then him. After all he was still being teased as being the O'chibi by Kikumaru Eiji, but then he was always able to taunt back that he was better at tennis.

Which earned a pout from the red hair man. Yes life itself was good as of now-and it made him satisfied. Fuji tilted his head down to kiss Ryoma on the lips.

The younger of the two meow softly earning a soft laugh from the tensai. "I'll better go get the food out of the oven."

"Nnnn." Was the reply as Ryoma curled against his chest.

Before the younger boy wasn't this affectionate, but after the bout of making love and warmth he ended up displaying more kitten attributes that seem to amuse the tensai. "I take that as a yes." Walking away, he squeezed Ryoma's butt cheek, a flash of blue lurked in mid-glance. "I'll be right back."

Ryoma glared at Fuji and went to look at what he was working on. Snorting in distaste when he notice that many of the photos were of him nude, leaning forward he went to nab a piece of paper, but ended up spilling some liquid onto the magazine. Sighing he knew that Fuji wouldn't mind, but still it was a mess, he stepped onto the chair to grab the napkins on the top shelf.

Unfortunately the young boy miscalculated the angle he manage to grab the piece of paper, but the bottle that was place ontop of the shelf did not have it's cap tighten. The liquid tipped over and splashed into Ryoma's eyes as he fell.

His eyes burned and he wailed.

Fuji had runned into the room and notice his Koi on the floor, quickly he rushed the Prince to the hospital.

Darkness-that was how Fuji had felt when he discovered that Ryoma couldn't see. It made his heart flinch and when he went home he knew that it was his fault. The decision that would be made wouldn't be much he knew and so-after careful discussion with the surgeon he sealed his fate.

Ryoma never did know what was going on, only thing he knew was that he was in darkness, and a soft voice of Syusuke reach his ears. "Don't worry-I'll fix everything. Forgive me."

Before Ryoma could respond he fell into a deep sleep under the influence of the chloroform. When Ryoma woke up he felt himself being wheeled around another voice came through, "Aa Echizen Ryoma. I am your doctor, Doctor Mori."

"Nnn." Ryoma responded.

The older gentleman chuckle, "Well you are quite fortunate we might manage to get your eyes sight back to normal."

"Domo."

It was a few more months that passed before it was time for the doctors to remove the bandages. When they did-Ryoma open his eyes tiredly and notice the blurring motions of figures until it cleared up. He saw an old man with wrinkles and dark black hair looking at him concernly. "Don't try to hard, your eyes are still getting use to things."

"Un."

By the time Ryoma left the hospital he wondered why Syusuke wasn't near him. Why the other didn't come to see him, but when he went to look into the mirror he noticed that his eyes were a startling sapphire blue. It reminded him of Syusuke's eyes and inwardly his chest hurt at the thought.

When he went to the flat that he and the tensai lived in, he open the door and stood in shock. Half of the items were cleared out and gone, and there was not one speck of Syusuke left. Emotionlessly he move forward to the counter and picked up the letter that was written by Fuji's hands.

Slipping it open he read inside.

"Dear Ryoma, please forgive me. I cannot stay after what I had cause you-the flat is yours, and everything else that is left behind. Love Fuji."

Crumpling the note he threw it against the counter and went to lay on the cough.

Things went on-Ryoma still played tennis, he learned that his eye sight was sharper and clearer as time went on. He had grown use to the new eyes, and he felt there were different things he never notice before.

It has been one year since he last saw Fuji, evidently the tensai was never saw until one day he was in the United States, he noticed a dog skit in front of him, latching onto a toy bone then running back to where it's owner was-

That was when he paused in his mid-stride, the dog by what he could tell was a golden retriever and Fuji Syusuke look about the same except he had dark shades on.

Anger slowly lurked in Ryoma's body and he waltz up to be notice by the other, but by what he could tell the other cock his head to the side like he was listening to sound.

Before Ryoma could say anything, Fuji's hand reach behind him and he pulled out a walking cane, sapphire eyes widen in startlement. Fuji slid up and took the walking aid and his canine companion and walked passed Ryoma never noticing him, because the tensai was blind now.

Turning around Ryoma called out, "Syusuke."

The other pause in midstep, then turn his head, "Ryoma?" Surprise evident in his voice.

"Nnn-"

A chuckle crept out of the other's voice, "I did not think you would be here-of all places."

"Why?"

The only word that was asked in everything that happened, why did Syusuke give up his eyes? Why did Syusuke leave? Why did he not tell him all of this?

"Why?" Mirth crept over the tensai's expression, "I suppose that is a good question, 'why'." Turning around with careful steps, the tensai slid the cane into his elbow and took off his glasses slowly, until golden eyes peer back at Ryoma, emptyless eyes, that use to belong to Ryoma.

The younger of the two flinched, it hurt the pain inside at such a sight, "I suppose the only answer I could give to you is-I love you. "

"That is crap." Ryoma growled, "If you did love me you would have stayed?"

"Oh really?" Malicious slid into place over the careful place mask, "It was my fault you lost your eyes, I love you so much so I gave you what I could to fix it-but I know you would have felt more pain to see me in this state so I left." Taunting words and bile rouse in Fuji's mouth, "Ignorance is Bliss."

"I don't need that crap about being ignorant Syusuke, you left me alone, and worse-you made the decision on your own." Ryoma grilled out clearly displeased.

Fuji shrugs, "Perhaps so-but it is too late. Continue on your own way. We shall not meet each other again."

"Syusuke."

Arms wrapped around Fuji holding him in place. "Don't."

"Your not leaving." Teeth latches between the junction of Fuji's neck and shoulder, "I'll bite if you move from here."

The tensai lean his head forward, "Sa-then I won't move." Perhaps Fuji gave in quickly, but the two of them suffered and his will became weak especially since-love no bounds.  


"Jiya-so what happened after that?" The younger of the two looked at his Jiya with golden eyes, clearly wanting a happy ending.

"Yeah Jiya did Syusuke end up being able to see again?"

Lifting his head the old man beam, "Yes-he did in the end." Golden eyes flicker in acknowledgement of the figure standing at the door.

"Talking that story again?" Sapphire eyes glared obviously annoyed as the parents of the children rush the two youngers off to bed.

"Of course Ryo-kun." Syusuke wrapped his arm around Ryoma, "It's our story-."

"You still cut corners on everything, it wasn't that easy." Not liking the fact that some of the facts were hidden.

"You can't honestly think that I should tell them at that age that their other grandpa my koi became a doctor in eye surgery and technology with Oishi to find a way to cure these eyes did you?" Ryoma rolled his eyes in response.

"Besides-I would have never thought my eyes would look so wonderful on you-" Fingers stroke the other's hair trying to placid him.

"The same goes to you too."

Laughter crept out of the two old men, "Well with how much you glare at me with my own eyes, it is only fitting that I get to play with these eyes too."

"Syusuke-" Ryoma growled as a warning.

"Oh my-it is the mating call now."

"Nani? Mmmffmm."

Sometimes, to make a happy ending one must learn that not all stories will end but go on, this is the structure of life, and that to have our own happy ending. We in turn should stride forward to make it with our own strength and determination.

Owari

Note: Ryoma and Syusuke one child-through technology and genetic integration. The child married and had two other children reason why the gene pool you have two kids with different eye colors.


End file.
